Take It Like A Pirate
by Beckster
Summary: The crew helps Luffy in a difficult situation.


AHHHH! What did I just write! GET IT OFF OF ME! laughs No, really, I did NOT expect to write anything from this series, hell, I even told myself I wouldn't get involved but the inner Luffy in me just couldn't turn it down. Besides, it was fun to write. The whole idea came about when I was thinking of things characters would say when put in a certain situation. And in some ways, I can totally see Luffy behaving like this.

**Title:** Take It Like A Pirate  
**Author:** Beck  
**Characters used/mentioned:** Zoro, Chopper, and a slight hint of Nami/Luffy  
**Warnings:** None. No spoilers either, takes place whenever, wherever. Oh and ummm...my first time ever writing for the series so be gentle!  
**Notes:** I want to see if you, the reader, can guess what's going on before you get to the end. :p (no cheating either!)  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own. One Piece belongs to the great Eiichirō Oda.

Enjoy!

"Oi! Stop fidgeting." The female navigator scowled at her hopeless captain.

"Awww...I can't help it Nami. What if...what if it hurts?"

"Don't worry Luffy, that's what I'm here for. If you'd like, I could knock you out." Chopper placed his medical bag next to where Luffy sat and patted his hand in reassurance.

"No, that's quite alright Chopper. Luffy has to take this like a man."

The Straw Hat Captain sulked while those around him tried to come up with a plan on making it work. The commotion didn't go unnoticed by a cranky swordsman who added his complaint that it was too loud for him to sleep. Once he found out what was going on, he changed his mind about that nap.

"Oh man, I gotta see this." Zoro crossed his arms and leaned back against the cabin as he laughed.

Luffy pouted in Zoro's direction, that smug look on his face wasn't making Luffy feel any better. "That's easy for _you_ to say."

"Listen up." Nami placed her hands on her hips as she tried to get the rubber man's undivided attention. "You can close your eyes if you'd like. That way you can't see what I'm doing or when I'm going to do it."

Luffy looked as if he was lost in thought and then glanced down to Chopper to see what his take on it was. A nod from the blue nosed reindeer made him feel a bit confident.

"Okay Nami." Sitting up straight and puffing his chest out, Luffy closed his eyes and if Nami saw correctly, it looked like he was holding his breath. She could only shrug her shoulders, not much else she could do when it came to him.

It was as if Luffy could feel Nami approach him that he started to cringe and cry out. "Ooo...OW! OW! That hurts!"

The navigator screamed out her frustration. "ARGH! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED YOU YET!"

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and saw Nami cradle her head in her hand. "Sorry Nami, it's just that I never had this happen before."

Shaking her head and taking deep breathes as to not strangle the poor guy to death, she tried to make a point and see if he understood where she was coming from. "For someone who's been stabbed, poisoned, shot at...do I need to say more?"

The guilty look from the captain as he cast his eyes downward, made it seem like it sunk into that hollow brain of his. He felt a slight movement on his head and just as he was about to protest, Nami held his hat out to him.

"If you want something to comfort you, just hold on tight to it. I promise you Luffy, this isn't going to hurt."

Putting on a determined expression, he sat as tall as he could and clutched his hat to his chest. "YOSH! Let's do this!"

As he closed his eyes tightly, Nami motioned for Chopper to go ahead with the procedure. Nami timed it just right that once Chopper was about to complete his task, she leaned over and placed a kiss to Luffy's cheek.

It wasn't long before Luffy's eyes shot wide open and mouth gaping; for once he was completely and utterly speechless. Nami reached over and tipped her finger under his chin to close his mouth.

"All done. That didn't hurt now, did it?"

"W...w...w...wha...wha...?"

"Geez, if that's all it takes to shut you up, Nami should do that more often." Zoro handed the mirror over to Nami so she could show the captain the outcome of their work.

"See, that looks good on you. You're on your way to looking like a real pirate."

Slowly coming out of his stupor, Luffy admired the gold stud in his ear. He laughed once he gave the mirror back. "That didn't hurt one bit. I don't know why you guys were making such a fuss for."

It took Nami all the control she had not to throw him overboard but instead, she had a better come back. "If you feel that way, I think the next time you should get a tattoo."

**END!**


End file.
